Heart Fire
by nachonaco
Summary: You'll have to read to find out.  Kataang.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Before the 'Avatar' charries come in, I'm gonna do a little background on my characters. Dunno how many chapters there'll be.

Why am I so weird? Ever since I started my bending, Aunt Jessie said I was forbidden from showing anyone what I could do. My name is Syd Lipsky. I'm ten years old, and I am a firebender born in an earthbending village. If the Fire Nation catches me, or so Aunt Jessie tells me, they'll take me away forever.

I'm the only one in my family that is a firebender. The rest of them, my aunt, cousin, parents, and even my twin sister, are earthbenders. I don't know what went wrong with me. I should be an earthbender just as the rest of my family. My father looks at me in disgust every time I look at a fire.

I can't help it. I'm captivated…fire is a part of me, whether he likes it or not. I cannot help who I am; I can only use my powers to help other people…like the Avatar. Avatar Aang supposedly died a hundred years ago, but I've heard lore that he thrives. My father often complains that Prince Zuko, who's in charge of finding the Avatar, is only an incompetent boy that should not be allowed to search for something as important as this.

Anyway, that's not really the point. Basically, dad wants Avatar dead, dear ol' Aunt Jessie disagrees with him (she also disagrees with me calling her 'old' in this diary, but I digress), and now it's time to resume where I was writing before I had to go back a few pages so you could see.

So one day we were eating dinner (leachy nuts and noodles! All right! …No, not in the same bowl. Only the dog likes that), when the Fire Nation arrived. Aunt Jessie was eating with us and motioned for me to hide while she, my twin, and my father conversed with the soldier, who was convinced that rebel firebenders were hiding out on our property. Um, yeah, population: one.

But of course they can't know that. Not that they're smart enough to figure it out from just walking around town, anyhow. They've got the brains of a flying bison. Actually, you know what, strike that, they have the brains of a flea. Or the dog. I never really thought about it before. Gah, I keep getting off topic here.

Meh, maybe I won't tell you what happened. It's just really boring but the next part is really exciting…if you like almost having your ribcage crushed by a plant for fighting with your sister. I'm glad that's over. After dinner that evening, Father was doing chores with Aunt Jessie. "We can't keep hiding her, Jessie." Father spoke, looking toward his sister.

"Are you crazy? If the Fire Nation catches her, she'll either be forced to become a soldier…or…or killed!"

"She's too much of a risk to the rest of the village! She's a firebender! She's ruthless…"

"How can you speak of your own daughter like that?"

"She's not my daughter…it's her fault my wife is dead!" My eyes filled with tears as I watched from the hallway, where I was doing some dusting. "It would have been better," Father continued. "if I had killed her on the spot when we found out she was a firebender."

Aunt Jessie stormed out of the kitchen and then her expression softened when she saw me. "Syd?" She asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, Aunt Jessie. Of course." I replied politely. "Are we going to your room or mine?"

"Either or." Aunt Jessie suggested.

"Okay." I walked upstairs and she followed, up to my room. I pulled out a sketchpad and continued my drawing of the bird that had always remained perched on my window.

"We have to leave," my aunt informed me. "Tonight. You, your sister and I, will leave for another village."


	2. The Crazy Cabbage Dude

Okay, so remember last entry when I said Aunt Jessie forbids me from bending but she defended me from my father? I sorta stretched the truth on that one, maybe. I'm not so good with the whole putting-together-words-and-making-them-sound-good thing. Anyway, so here we go with the explanation. Aunt Jessie knew that firebenders would be after me too, but of course she was concerned for me and not just the entire family.

Does that even make sense? I mean, my own father wanted my death to see his wife happy and alive. Thank God Aunt Jessie lives with us, otherwise there's no telling how long ago he would have killed me…

Um, back to the plot I guess. You want to know something interesting, reader? Apparently people can bend in their sleep. Yup. I ran into this one cabbage cart when we were in Omashu, and he never really let me live it down. I had gone at least twenty-something hours without sleep, which sucked. At least there was plenty of food, but I kept talking in circles.

This is one of the reasons I'm letting Des take dictation, along with the fact that she has better spelling skills than I do. Yeah, she paid attention to Aunt Jessie's lessons when we were little and I was off either a) eating, or b) sleeping. Oh, God, sleep…..SLEEP, PLEASE!

Ahem. Sorry.

So then I bumped into a man whom I will affectionately call Crazy Cabbage Dude, and he seemed entirely too interested into the cabbages when I ran into him. I have to wonder if he has a girlfriend or if he's married to the stinking cabbages. What do you think, dear reader?

I really need to quit getting off-topic here, don't I? Ah well. Gives a sense of reality to you, doesn't it? So I'm looking at this cabbage dude, bags under my eyes (God, I would have killed for a mirror then), and I say "Whuh?"

"MY CABBAGES!" The man then yelled.

Thank God Aunt Jessie was watching, and yanked me away from the insane-in-need-of-a-huggy-jacket-cabbage-obsessed man. "Can't we just stop at an inn for once?" I groaned, looking at my aunt.

"I guess…" She groaned. I think she thought I needed to be on my guard at all times because of my wacko dad (who I believe may be only slightly crazier than the Cabbage Dude). So we set off with our money (which we had stolen from my father, yep!), and headed toward an inn.

I didn't wake up 'til….y'know, they never actually told me how long I slept, but I think it was a day or so. Is that possible? So we left a while after I woke up. _We_ _are walking the entire way to wherever we're going_. My aunt's mad! Mad meaning crazy, not her usual mad angry. Actually, both are accurate descriptions. I feel sorry for my dad, actually. Dealing with her must've been heck.

Yeah, so after we left we were arrested for 'murder of cabbages'. Murder of cabbages? Cabbages can be killed? Gonna be a lot of farmers out of work, then, 'cos, y'know, even cutting them out of the ground MUST count as murder. But, then again, maybe not. I'm wrong most of the time, and I definitely wasn't wrong about that (being wrong).

I say, I'm really not that funny, am I? I'm no Stewie Griffin, that's for sure! Eh, how exactly do I know about Stewie Griffin? Humor purposes, I suppose. This is fanfiction, after all, the author decrees what happens. Don't kill the messenger and all that.

Um….so we spent the night in jail. It wasn't fun, but at least the food was OK.

I slept most of the time th-…..Zzzzz….


End file.
